The present invention relates to software development, and more specifically, to optimization of computer-readable commands.
In software testing, verification, installation or deployment, software developers or operators often need to perform the same task multiple times, perhaps in different environments, such as testing, staging and production environments. Usually a series of operations are required to perform a task. These operations may be performed by manually inputting commands or by running an automation script containing the commands. It is common that the commands may contain wrong, useless, redundant or non-optimal steps, or miss key steps. In addition, it may be required that the commands should comply with certain security rules, enterprise standards or industrial standards. The software developers or operators usually perform manual analysis and security scan on the commands to ensure the correctness and compliance, which may be time-consuming and difficult.